This is a randomized crossover trial in which all patients with advanced cancer receive chemotherapy with Adriamycin every three weeks. Patients will be randomly assigned to received ADR-529 or placebo at the time of their first course of chemotherapy. Treatment at the second course of chemotherapy will be the same, except that there will be crossover of patients with regard to receiving ADR-529. This study will determine if the addition of ADR-529 to Adriamycin chemotherapy alters the pharmacokinetics of Adriamycin.